1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses that may be implemented to distribute data items within geographically distributed databases through one or more computing platforms and/or other like devices.
2. Information
Data processing tools and techniques continue to improve. Information in the form of data is continually being generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Databases and other like data repositories are common place, as are related communication networks and computing resources that provide access to such information.
Certain databases may be managed by multiple servers, and may often be replicated to geographically scattered locations. In one example, a user database may be maintained for a web based platform, containing user logins, authentication credentials, preference settings for different services, and so on. Such a database may be accessed indirectly by users logged into multiple web services. To improve continuity and efficiency, a single replica of such a database may be partitioned over a plurality of servers in a given data center, and replicas may be stored in data centers in the U.S., Europe and Asia.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.